A variety of door lockset mechanisms operable for selectively closing and locking a door are generally known in the art. In principle, the door knob is mounted on a knob sleeve or spindle which is adapted to be blocked from rotation by manipulation of a turn mechanism or the like operably mounted on the knob, thus preventing operation of the latch bolt subassembly. The outside door knob may incorporate a key-actuated lock mechanism for actuating the locking mechanism. One method of forced entry attack on such lockset mechanism is to apply a high turning force or over-torque on the outside knob, as with a pipe wrench or other tool, sufficient to break or overpower the mechanism which blocks the knob spindle from rotation, thereby actuating the knob sleeve to retract the latch bolt.